Characters
Old English version name / New English version name The people doesn't know what religion Youngsoon Yang believes. But the author has read the Bible. Therefore, the author often puts parodies of the Bible in Denma. Silverquick Deliverers Quanx deliverers *Denma (Dike) *Bahel: Supervisor. *Zet / Jet *Marvic *Expired deliverer: He first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1) - Ch.11. He kills his Eve. In (3), while he's leaving Silverquick, he meets Adam in the spaceship. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *Edrei: Supervisor of D-3. *Another deliverymen: They first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1). They uses energy beam. They became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. Here's the fan art. December 29, 2017 - Source (Korean) *A deliveryman: He first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1). He uses pyrokinesis. He using Quanx skills in the headquarters so he spanked by Adam. And he and another delivery men became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. Here's the fan art. December 29, 2017 - Source (Korean) *Arcel *Ballack *Crying Daddy's closest friends *Crying Daddy *Head-Eye (이마눈, Ima-Nun / 額目, É mù / 脑门眼, 腦門眼, Nǎomén yǎn): He appeared in the Blackout (3). He doesn't caught the assigned perp in time, so he was lifetime contracted. He uses pyrokinesis. *Amethystine eyes Animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Jet, Denma, Eyebrow hair, Frog skin, Ringed baldhead, Sky blue skin *Ringed baldhead *Frog skin: He first appeared in the Blackout (4) - Ch.19. He uses pychokinesis. He belongs to D-3. He last appeared in the For Supervisor Edrei. *Eyebrow hair *Sky blue skin *Dark brown mask: He first appeared in the Blackout (4). In God's Lover (3), he and Sky blue skin are go to the recyclable room, the Eves who has lost his master after Denma has been terminated, they're try to drag Cell. At this time, Denma is appears. *Matae / Matthew *Deliverer that was 5 years ago: He appeared in the Blackout (5). He uses pyrokinesis. *Eunguy *Dwight Female deliverers *Jet's ex-girlfriend: She first appeared in the Pigear (1). She last appeared in the (16). She isn't interested in dating a womanizer. *June (준, Jun / 俊, 俊, Jùn): She appeared in the Pigear (1). *Humpty: She appeared in the God's Lover (3). She's ivory. She and Dumpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick's station 7 down. They says Dr. Yahwah went up against the directors again. They're considered to be women, because they wears Cleavage Look. *Dumpty: She appeared in the God's Lover (3). She's dark brown. She and Humpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick's station 7 down. They're considered to be women, because they wears Cleavage Look. Eves & etc. *Cell: Denma's Eve. *Quai: Quai is not Eve. *Bahel's Eve *Bon: Zet / Jet's Eve. *Expired deliverer's Eve *Rachel: Marvic's Eve. *Adam: Adam is not Eve. *Edrei's Eve *Arcel's Eve *Dwight's Eve Administrator *Uriel *Dr. Yahwah **Camael *Director of Silverquick's station 7 *Director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague *Deputy director of Silverquick's station 7: She appeared in the 14. A.E. (2). She has black straight hair. *Deputy director of Silverquick's station 7's colleague: She appeared in the 14. A.E. (2). She has short hair. Dispatched priests *Ithel / Edel *Pyordo / Ferdo *Skellion Delivery episodes characters A Dog of Pamana Mclight, Max (dog) *Max (dog) *Jinu *Maclight / Mclight (맥라이트, Maeglaiteu / マックライト, Makku raito / 麦拉伊特, 麥拉伊特, Mài lā yī tè): Jinu's father. His dead body appeared in the (2). And his living body appeared in the (3). He last appeared in the (4). Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Joen / Joanne (조엔, Joen / ジョエン, Joen / 叫琼, 叫瓊, Jiào qióng): Jinu's mother. She appeared in the (3). Captain Hardok *Edoms: Their base is in Recca. **Bosun / Bos'n (갑판장, Gappanjang / 水夫長, Suifuchō / 甲板长, 甲板長, Jiǎbǎn zhǎng): He first appeared in the (1). He last appeared in the (6). **Hardok (Hitcher Greg) **Staff captain (부선장, Buseonjang / 副船長, Fuku senchō / 副船长, 副船長, Fù chuánzhǎng): He first appeared in the (2). He last appeared in the (6). *Wegun / Weygun (위건, Wigeon / ウィガン, U~igan / 维根, 維根, Wéi gēn): He first appeared in the (1). He last appeared in the (5). *Min-G *Myrael / Mirael (미라엘, Mirael / ミラエル, Miraeru / 米拉尔, 米拉爾, Mǐ lā ěr): She first appeared in the (2). She's Hardok's former wife. Now she's Weygun's wife. *May (메이, Mei / メイ, Mei / 梅, 梅, Méi): She first appeared in the (2). She's Hardok's daughter. She has the same name as May of God's Lover. So, in the volume, her name is changed to Juday (주데이, Judei). *Shawn / Sean (숀, Syon / ション, Shon / 肖恩, 肖恩, Xiào ēn), Fate / Pate, Hagen (하겐, Hagen / ハーゲン, Hāgen / 哈根, 哈根, Hā gēn), Quich / Kuitch (쿠이치 Kuichi / クイチ, Kuichi / 库尔奇, 庫爾奇, Kù ěr qí), Gerber (거버, Geobeo / カバー, Kabā / 戈弗, 戈弗, Gē fú), Hachi (하치, Hachi / ハチ, Hachi / 哈奇, 哈奇, Hā qí), Gaus / Gauss (가우스, Gaus / カウス, Kausu / 高斯, 高斯, Gāosī): They first appeared in the (2). They last appeared in the (5). *Kay (케이, Kei / ケイ, Kei / 凯伊, 凱伊, Kǎi yī), Dalton (달튼, Dalteun / ダルトン, Daruton / 道尔顿, 道爾頓, Dào ěr dùn), Karl (칼, Kal / カール, Kāru / 卡尔, 卡爾, Kǎ'ěr), Marco (마르코 Mareuko / マルコ, Maruko / 马可仕, 馬可仕, Mǎkěshì), Drake (드레이크, Deureikeu / ドレイク, Doreiku / 德雷克, 德雷克, Dé léi kè), McGray (맥그레이, Maekgeurei / マックライ, Makkurai / 麦格雷迪, 麥格雷迪, Mài géléi dí), Gaus / Gauss (고어, Goeo / コー, Kō / 高尔, 高爾, Gāo ěr): They mentioned in the (2). They appeared in the (4). *The refugee children of the turtleship: Hix / Hicks, Eric (에릭, Erik / エリック, Erikku / 艾力克, 艾力克, Ài lìkè), Little Tommy (리틀 토미, Riteul Tomi / トミー, Tomī / 小汤米, 小湯米, Xiǎo tāng mǐ), Judelaw (주드로, Judeuro / ジュドロ, Judoro / 裘德洛, 裘德洛, Qiúdéluò), Cajun (케이준, Keijun / ケイジュン, Keijun / 卡尔祖, 卡爾祖, Kǎ'ěr zǔ), Miru (미루, Miru / ミル, Miru / 米露, 米露, Mǐ lù), Nail (네일, Neil / ネイル, Neiru / 内尔服, 內爾服, Nèi ěr fú), Jewoo (제우, Jewoo / ジェウ, Jeu / 耶户, 耶户, Yé hù), Jiwon (지원, Jiwon / 支援, Shien / 智源, 智源, Zhì yuán), Uz / Woods (우즈, Ujeu / ウッズ, Uzzu / 伍兹, 伍兹, Wǔzī), Min-G. Jewoo has the same name as Jewoo of God's Lover. With the exception of Hicks and Min-G, They first appeared in the (5). They last appeared in the (6). **Hix / Hicks (힉스, Hikseu / 希克斯, 希克斯, Xī kè sī): He first appeared in the (4). And he last appeared in the 9. A.E.. link *Paster Duwon / Father Doowon (두원 신부, Duwon Sinbu / ドウ神父, Dō shinpu / 斗原神父, 鬥原神父, Dòu yuán shénfù): He mentioned in the Captain Hardok (5). Yael Road *Yael *Chairman (의장, Uijang): He mentioned in the (1) - Ch.25. And he first appeared in the (2). He last appeared in the (9). Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Anne *Amella / Amela (아멜라, Amella / アーメラ, Āmera / 阿梅拉, 阿梅拉, Ā méi lā): She mentioned in the (5). And she appeared in the 7. A.E. (1). Yael, Amela's daughter *Amela's daughter: She appeared in the 7. A.E. (1). *Noah (노아, Noa / 诺亚, 諾亞, Nuò yǎ): He appeared in the 7. A.E. (1). The name Noah comes from the Noah. And the word Noah is Hebrew נוֹחַ or נֹחַ origin. It means "rest". Mandragora *Sister Naomi *Mother superior: She first appeared in the (1). She last appeared in the 9. A.E. and... link *Bubble gum boy: He first appeared in the (3). He last appeared in the 9. A.E. and... link *Evenessel's Mayor: He first appeared in the (3). He last appeared in the (7). *Gordon (고든, Godeun / ゴードン, Gōdon / 戈登, 戈登, Gē dēng): He first appeared in the (4). And he mentioned in the (5). He last appeared in the (7). *Ms. Yoon (윤 비서, Yun Biseo / ユン祕書, Yun mìshū / 尹秘书, 尹祕書, Yǐn mìshū): She first appeared in the (4). And she mentioned in the (5). She last appeared in the 9. A.E. and... link *Sister Maria (마리아 수녀, Maria sunyeo / マリア修女, Maria shūjo / 玛利亚修女, 瑪利亞修女, Mǎ lì yǎ xiūnǚ): She appeared in the (7). Pigear *Mu *Mario *Poachers: They first appeared in the (2). They first mentioned in the (3). They last appeared in the (33). They're associated with Mario. They poach Pigear. **Tanza **Hoon *Staffs member at the Animal Protection Lab: They first appeared in the (3). They last appeared in the 14. A.E. (4). These're called kids to others. They're tries to keep Pigear. But the servants let female Pigear loose in the forest behind nobles back. The servants set nobles up with these who helped nobles to adopts female Pigear in the first place. They also called the Animal Rights Group. The female Pigears are pretty and beautiful, it's one of the reasons why the research group got formed. *Sylvia (실비아, Silbia / シルビア, Shirubia / 雪尔维娅, 雪爾維婭, Xuě ěr wéi yà): She first mentioned in the (10). She last appeared in the 14. A.E. (4). She's female Pigear and the Pigear queen. Mu and the Mario's butler let Sylvia loose in the forest behind Mario's back. She appears in front of Mario's eyes. *One noble God's Lover *Dr. God *Colonel Hawk *Lieutenant Colonel: He first appeared in the (13). He last appeared in the (115). In the original version, his military rank is revealed in the (25) (Korean). But in the English version, his military rank is revealed in the (107). *Owner of the SPAGHETTI ADAGIO: He first appeared in the (16). He appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (41). In fact, he's a gambling addict. *Old man: He first appeared in the (17). He appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (41). In fact, he's a pedophile. *A man: He first appeared in the (17). He appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (41). In fact, he's a womanizer. *Jenny: She appeared in the (17). Her name is mentioned in the (21). She has the same name as Jenny of Sixteen. She isn't interested in dating a womanizer. *Woman: She first appeared in the (17). She appeared in the (21). She last appeared in the (41). In fact, she's a con artist who exploits the confidence of men with sex appeal. *Another man: He first appeared in the (17). He appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (41). In fact, he's a moneylender. *A board member of committee: He first appeared in the (19). He last appeared in the (114) - Ch.309. He's one of the board member of Planet Bella Ruling Committee. He says to his aide that "Ah, shoot..." And he says to another board member of committee that "Hey, that's what my aides do, not me!" *Another board member of committee: He first appeared in the (19). He last appeared in the (114) - Ch.309. He's one of the board member of Planet Bella Ruling Committee. *Angel team director: He first appeared in the (19). He last appeared in the 15. A.E. (3). He's the director of A.N.G.E.L. *Actor of TRANS PERM 3: He first appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (114) - Ch.309. *Researcher: He first appeared in the (22). He last appeared in the 15. A.E. He wears glasses. (3-3). *Other researchers *May Cherry Blossom *Hair salon boss: He first mentioned in the (20). He first appeared in the (22). He last appeared in the (35). *A staff of hair salon: She first appeared in the (23). She last appeared in the (45). Before May came, she was the youngest. *Another staff of hair salon: She first appeared in the (23). She last appeared in the (45). *The other staff of hair salon: She first appeared in the (23). She last appeared in the (39). *Jewoo *Earl Limbour *Owner of planet Bella **Owner of planet Bella's butler **Mari *Researchers of in the Dummy laboratory: They first appeared in the (47). The one person last appeared in the (64). They experiment to God. *Fat killer: He first mentioned in the (58). He first appeared in the (59). He last appeared in the (62). The elder's butler says to him that he take care of him as soon as possible, but don't leave anything behind. He uses the Quanx ability to move the both hands away, and he uses red ball-shaped nose for smell to the patient exposed to medication. The elder's butler says God is exposed to the same medication as the patient. He hangs the nose to a bird called Jjack and a dog called Zzong. After that, he takes a gun to blow up the target's head. The sun was already on the rise. Jjack arrives at the God's position and he get to knows about this. He shoots at God. God still can't believe how he dodged it. Maybe the reflex may be that of the body. After that, God grabbed his partial transported hand and ran away after the break his arm. But God is cornered high place. He pierces God with a knife holding the other hand, and pushes. God survived it but there was a problem on the landing. God couldn't feel anything below waist. He calls for Zzong, and at that moment God fires a flame that he shoots using nearby objects. However, Zzong is actually a robot, so she only her hair gets burnt. He says Zzong likes to eat just like him but the difference is she chews up and eats everything, even the bones, so normally, she eats up dead bodies but in God's case, she'll eat him into a dead body. God uses a crane to drop the scrapped car, attacking his remaining arm, and Zzong, and Jjack, who was riding on her. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *Hyponne family **Nanny of Hyponne family **Soobin **Mrs. Hyponne **Eldest son of Hyponne family **Butler of Hyponne family **Second son of Hyponne family **Third son of Hyponne family **Fourth son of Hyponne family **Fifth son of Hyponne family **Eldest son's wife **Second son's wife **Third son's wife **Maid of Hyponne family *Mr. Gon (곤사마, Gonsama / ゴン樣, Gon sama / 雪坤大人, Kūn dàrén, 坤先生, Kūn xiānshēng): He first appeared in the (82). He last appeared in the (114). He's a movie star of planet Bella. The third son of the Hyponne family's wife likes him. *Mr. Hitas Church of Madonna *Madonna *Joshua *Soy *Jay (제이, Jei / ジェイ, Jei / 杰伊, Jié yī): He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, he's first mentioned in the A Catnap (18). Here's the fan arts. , August 1, 2012, September 24, 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler), September 30, 2014 (Spoiler) Bishops *Agnes: At least 7 years ago. If she was involved with Toshka case, she could have been a bishop at least 12 years ago. *Mituera / Metuera (미투에라, Mituera / ミトゥエラ, Mito~uera / 米图埃拉, 米圖埃拉, Mǐ tú āi lā): She first appeared in the Sixteen (29). She last appeared in the (30). The name Metuera refers to the associated with one of the largest and most precipitously built complexes of Eastern Orthodox monasteries in Greece, Meteora. And the word Meteora is Greek Μετέωρα origin. It means "middle of the sky", "suspended in the air" or "in the heavens above". *Ran *Bishop (카누, Kanu / 主敎, Shukyou / 主敎, Zhǔ jiào): She first appeared in the A Catnap (2). She last appeared in the Chapter 2 1. A.E. (14). Priests *Red long hair: He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, he's first appeared in the Sixteen (13). Here's a fan art. September 30, 2014 *Abigail *Scar face: He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). *Jun (준, Jun / 俊, Jùn) He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). Here're the fan arts. September 7, 2012, March 9, 2013, July 11, 2013, May 7, 2014 - Source, September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler), 2015 - Source (Spoiler), 2015 - Source, May 28, 2017 Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. link (Korean) *Thomas *Degon *Ithel / Edel *Yoon *O *Pyordo / Ferdo *Skellion *Ham *Heimann's henchman: He appeared in the Sixteen (2). He uses psychokinesis. *Heimann *Gabriel (가브리엘, Gabeuriel / ガブリエル, Gaburieru / 佳芙里埃尔, 佳芙里埃爾, Jiā fú lǐ āi ěr): He appeared in the Sixteen (7). He's Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Shimei. The name Gabriel comes from the angel Gabriel. And the word Gabriel is Hebrew גַּבְרִיאֵל origin. It means "God is my strength" or "man of god". *Shimei (시므이, Simeui / シムイ, Shimui / 西莫伊, 西莫伊, Xī mò yī): He appeared in the Sixteen (7). He's Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Gabriel. The name Shimei comes from the biblical character Shimei. And the word Shimei is Hebrew שִׁמְעִי origin. It means "famous" or "hear me (El or Jah)". *Chief priest: He first appeared in the Sixteen (7). He last appeared in the (27). He's head Deva Asherah's Guardian priest. Asherah sends him to the baron Hussadin's mansion, located on planet Bayeux because Guardian priests until they're able to adjust to the new life. *Hades Internal Affairs (Inspection Departement) *Gora / Korah: 7 years ago, he belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Horned nose: He was belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Balak (Balack) *Bull horn: He was belongs to the group that against Gatsu. *Gotz / Gatsu *Right-Hand man for Gatsu *Max: 7 years ago. In the past, he was in the Security Department. *Theare / Mr. Tear: 7 years ago, he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. *One inspector *Another inspector *Deputy director of Internal Affairs: Present. 7 years ago, he guessed he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. In the past, he was in the Security Department. *Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary *Internal Affairs member *Gray marks *Yellow green *Black hair Security Department *Chief of Security Department: Past *Max: Past *Internal Affairs member: He's spy sent by here. *One of their team members is from the Internal Affairs: He's spy sent by here. *Yellow hair *Monkey guy *Mold face Priestesses Denjo, Rami, Thomas *Rami *Yujin (유진, Yujin / ユジン, Yujin) She first appeared in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). And in Denma, she's first appeared in the A Catnap (14). She's Rami's friend. Rami meets her, and she asks she's on duty, and she says she's seeing someone at the Palace. She says she's going there too and let's go together when she's done cleaning, but Rami moves away so fast. While Jay sleeps in the classroom, Soy goes to her with holds a chocolate pie. She tries to deliver chocolate pie instead, but takes a look at Soy's face and takes her to the Palace to deliver it directly. *Rami's a friend *Nell: At least 9 ~ 7 years ago *Yahwah: Shaman (priestess) ghost Devas *Agnes: 20 years ago *Nell: 7 years ago *Jenny *Asherah *Leeyou / Yiyoo Patrons *Baron Hussadin Nobles The servants and slaves who don't have a single article are listed here. The noble characters see each characters article or this article. *Baron Hussadin **Hussadin's butler: He first appeared in the Sixteen (14). He last appeared in the (22). He's the butler of Baron Hussadin's mansion, on the planet Bayeux. *Representatives of Sidgear / Reps of Zedekiah brigade *Galrep Brothers / Caleb Brothers *Horma / Hormah *Mario **Mario's butler: He first appeared in the Pigear (1). He last appeared in the (12). In Mario's mansion, there's a fall down man who was struck by a blunt force. Jet finds out he isn't the one who fell down. Tanza and his men are arrives Mario's mansion, and they see a fall down man is Mario's butler. Mu says to another staff of Animal Protection Lab that she'll goes look for Mario. And Mu says at the scene was only Mario's knocked out butler, and based on her last phone call with the butler, he must have went into the forest to seek for Sylvia. Mario calls to Tanza that the butler let Sylvia loose in the forest behind his back. So, Mario got the butler on his back too. Mario says the butler set him up with Mu from the Animal Rights Group who helped him to adopt Sylvia in the first place. *One noble *Earl of Limbour *Owner of planet Bella *Owner of planet Bella's butler He first appeared in the God's Lover (43). He last appeared in the 15. A.E. (1). He looks like red skin Hitler. He'll send the surgical team to God. He tells to the director that elder want to keep God using the Artificial neurological cell procedure because his hobby. He says everyone thinks the purpose of the Artificial neurological cell procedure is to preserve someone's consciousness, and at first even the elder thought that too. When God dies, he says to the researchers in the Dummy laboratory that it's more like the sample that has a sense of identify and a strong durability of stress so he orders they pull out the socket. Paul says if God stay here long enough, he'll lose his mind and the number of biodummies that he'll be implanted is decided by him and the researchers up there. About a year and a half later, he finds that God has escaped. The researcher says they need to request the A.N.G.E.L. Town, the military, and the police for cooperation. He says the U.C.S. will find us because they're under their radar, so he'll have to ask the Quanx who's always taken care of these things to perfection. He says to fat killer that he take care of him as soon as possible, but don't leave anything behind. The fat killer uses the Quanx ability to move the both hands away, and he uses red ball-shaped nose for smell to the patient exposed to medication. He says God is exposed to the same medication as the patient. The fat killer hangs the nose to a bird called Jjack and a dog called Zzong. After that, the fat killer takes a gun to blow up the target's head. But the fat killer fails to kill God. God wanted to finish those who killed and experimented on him off, at first. That dummy lab that was disconnected from the network was no longer there when God went to see it inside an avatar robot. There God somehow found a message from the man who was in charge. Based on the investigation, God transferred all of his data from his sockets to the network. The experts say that there's nothing to worry about because a consciousness will be scattered once it's transferred to the network but they can never trust those "experts". So they're closing down this facility. The owner of planet Bella normally works as a librarian in the library. The owner of planet Bella orders to him that first tell the man to buy all the stocks of the pharmaceutical company, and once a virus is spread and a few dies, the loss will be up made up, and he report the rest when he get home. The owner of planet Bella orders to him that so resume the dummy project now and make sure that the information doesn't leak out. The owner of planet Bella says that wasn't a malfunctioning of robots and the guy knew exactly who he was and he beat him up every time by manipulating the network from outside. So The owner of planet Bella orders to use the entire A.N.G.E.L. system to find out the guy who's related to the extra-planet wolf that drank coffee. He says the A.N.G.E.L. project team did an investigation on the blackout last night and found out that it wasn't an error, so they should have a lead on the guy soon. The director hears the couple's words and finds out that he's God. He notices that he's using the network as his dummy. In 15. A.E. (1), the owner of planet Bella reads the novel GOD'S LOVER. He's on the phone and he says the names are different, but the story is same. The owner of planet Bella says who really cares about this crappy novel and maybe more people will protest but there's nothing to worry about it, and he orders leave him alone. *Mari (마리, Mari / マリ, Mari / 玛丽, 瑪麗, Mǎlì): She appeared in the (43). She's the owner of planet Bella's butler's maid. Gosan family *Duke of Gosan *Director of Pax Industries *Agent of duke of Gosan *Doctor Kitten *Mayhen *Maid of Hyponne family *Butler of duke of Gosan *Assassins Security guards *White Police Guards **Daniel Hyponne family *Mrs. Hyponne *Eldest son of Hyponne family *Eldest son's wife *Second son of Hyponne family *Second son's wife *Third son of Hyponne family *Third son's wife *Fourth son of Hyponne family *Fifth son of Hyponne family *Soobin *Nanny of Hyponne family *Butler of Hyponne family *Maid of Hyponne family El family *Count or Earl El *Guyrin: She's El's slave. Security guards *Four warriors / Big four (사천왕, Sacheonwang / 四天王, Shitennō / 四天王, 四天王, Sìtiānwáng): They mentioned in the Blackout (4). They're El's soidiers. In Urano, Dike fought these, with his colleagues, including Jet. 3 of them has already lost their fight against Dike's colleagues. Shadow force *Edoms **Bosun / Bos'n **Hardok **Staff captain *Supreme Ruler / King (패왕, Paewang / 覇王, Haō / 霸王, 霸王, Bàwáng): He mentioned in the Captain Hardok (2). He was offered Min-G a satellite, but she refused. Bos'n tells a pirate that he will should just die. He's the owner of the Black market. Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) Races Ephraimite *Crying Daddy *Crying Daddy's grandson *Matae / Matthew *Edel (Arcel's real identity) Negevian *Yael *Chairman *Amella / Amela *Amela's daughter *Noah Devarims *Aron / Aaron *Anne *Mirai Datsu Savoys *Urano's Savoy *Red eyeglass Savoy *Gaal's junior Savoy *Pentagon **Gaal **Hank **Red hair **Eldgon **Randolph *Convex Savoy *Concave Savoy *Boyle *Theu / Theo *Azio *Azio's group U.C.S. *Fate / Pate (페이트, Peiteu / 费伊特, 費伊特, Fèi yī tè): She first appeared in the Captain Hardok (2). She's daughter of Dalton, a senator of the planet Carlburn. She's a member of U.C.S.. She last appeared in the (5). Here's the fan art. August 1, 2012 Carlburn's Quanx Unit *Ugly Jade / Nasty Jade *Sergeant Megi / Sergeant Maggie *Master Sergeant Hadore / Master Sergeant Hador *Female soldier *Military officer *Master Sergeant Ford *Battalion Commander Other characters It also includes characters that appear in web fiction. *Crying Daddy's grandson *Dike's colleagues: Just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who are El's soldiers, in Urano, 3 of Big Four has already lost their fight against them. Jet goes to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike went to frequent bars after he's hearing that. **Bald with a pattern on the forehead: He appeared in the Blackout (4). Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **Zet / Jet **Yellow hair: He appeared in the Blackout (4). *Edel (Arcel's real identity) *Gaal's friend: He first appeared in the Savoy Gaal (1). He last appeared in the (31). *Hannah *Gale: He appeared in the Savoy Gaal (71). Gaal recalls the memory of Hannah because of him. His name is revealed only in the new English version. In the original version and old English version, his sister calls him brother. *Manoah (마노아, Manoa / マノア, Manoa / 玛挪亚, 瑪挪亞, Mǎ nuó yà): He mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (35). He's the chef of the Manoah's Table. The people in planet Urano are must've been there at least once if they were on here. Denma says Hannah is quite the cook so even he would take her in as an apprentice. The name Manoah comes from the biblical character Manoah. And the word Manoah is Hebrew מָנ֫וֹחַ origin. It means "rest". *Z-Dragon *The royal family of Darveness / Tahpenese royalties (다브네스 왕가, Dabeuneseu Wangga / ダブネス王家, Dabunesu ōke / 达布耐斯王族家, 逹布耐斯王族家, Dá bù nài sī wángzú jiā): They first mentioned in the Sixteen (48). They're fighting for the throne, so they hires to the 500 mercenaries. The prince is asleep and he's thrown into the satellite Mayork. The name Tahpenese refers to the biblical character Tahpenes. And the word Tahpenes is Greek Θεκεμιμας or Θεχεμινας origin. It means "the wife of the king". *Sasa / Shoftim (사사, Sasa / ササ, Sasa / 司思, 司思, Sī sī): He first appeared in the Sixteen (49). And he mentioned and last appeared in the (52). He's deputy chief eunuch of Tahpenese. The name Shoftim comes from the Shoftim. And the word Shoftim is Hebrew שופטים origin. It means "judges". Here's the fan art. September 24, 2014 - Source *Mr. Min (민 부장, Min Bujang / 部長, Buchō / 闵部长, 閔部長, Mǐn bùzhǎng): He first appeared in the 12. A.E. (7). And he first mentioned in the (9). He last appeared in the (10). He's a cleaner for the company, keeping things under the rug when necessary. He uses intangibility. *Mr. manager: He first appeared in the 12. A.E. (8). He last appeared in the (10). He's Z-Dragon's manager. He has learned a thing or two working for CEO kim for 8 years. *CEO Kim (김 사장, Kim Sajang / 社長, Shachō / 金社长, 金社長, Jīn shèzhǎng): He mentioned in the 12. A.E. (9). He's the CEO of Z-Dragon's agency company. Dwight, Esmela *Esmela (이스멜라, Yiseumelra / イスメイラ, Isumeira / 伊斯梅尔拉, 伊斯梅爾拉, Yī sī méi ěr lā): She first appeared in the Marionette (1). She last appeared in the (3). She's Dwight's wife. She's dead, so she's corpse. *Jacobo (야고보, Yagobo): He's the protagonist of The Puppet Show of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's a puppeteer and an assassin. He's Marionette Quanx. He's Dwight's younger brother. He appeared on the second cover. The name Jacobo comes from the biblical character Jacobo. And the word Jacob(o) is Hebrew יעקב origin. It means "supplanter". *Gaia (가야, Gaya, Gaya / ガヤ → カヤ, Gaya ￫ Kaya): She first appeared in the Chapter 2 - 2. A.E. (11) (Spoiler) (Korean). She's Quanx. She appeared as a character of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON. She's the protagonist of The Idolatry of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. She has friend. link (Spoiler) She appeared on the second cover.She and Tiptoe figure were released by GNFTOY on 2 February, 2018. The design has been made by Team Imitatros (WindMill). *Planar Constraint Quanx: He's the protagonist of The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's Planar Constraint Quanx. He's wearing a mask. He appeared on the second cover. *Equivalent Mass Substitution Quanx: He only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's Equivalent Mass Substitution Quanx. *Taija race telepath Quanx: He only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's telepath Quanx. *Middle-aged woman: She only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. *Drug addict Quanx: He only appeared in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E. He's Teleport Quanx. Category:Characters